mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Puffles Rule/The Twelve Days of Christmas (MySims Wiki Version)
I think everyone has heard of the song call "12 Days of Christmas". I decided to make a version with admins and rollbacks (has to be active). Sorry to the users that aren't in the song. I couldn't fit in Gold, Sneaks, Peace, and Joey because it's only 12 days, but I'm really sorry. Anyways, the song is below and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Users in the Song *Blanky *Dent *Secret: Tends to get madder as the song goes on. *Wii *Riot: Part changes throughout the whole entire song. *RD101 *Holli *Hikari *Skylar: Growls a couple times. *Katrina *G-f *Puffles Blanky: On the first day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! A potatoe in a potatoe tree! Dent: On the second day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Secret: On the third day of Chrsitmas. Please, Santa, give to me! A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Wii: On the fourth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Riot: On the fifth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! The entire wiki! Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! RD101: On the sixth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! A Katy Perry CD! Riot: The entire wiki... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't want to get too greedy. Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Holli: On the seventh day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: A Katy Perry CD! Riot: The entire wiki... You know what, how about just two portions of it? That's fair, right? Deal? Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Hikari: On the eighth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! Eat people that call me *Kinz*! Holli: An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: A Katy Perry CD! Riot: One single portion! I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one portion will be fine. Go on with the song. Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Random Person: On the ninth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! Skylar:' (Skylar growls at random person.) A shineh door knob! Hikari: Eat people that call me *Kinz*! Holli: An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: A Katy Perry CD! Riot: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!!!! Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition... and I'm traditional. Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A bruised Summer!!! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Katrina: On the tenth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! A tree made out of money! Skylar: A shineh door knob! Hikari: Eat people that call me *Kinz*! Holli: An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: Get a Katy Perry CD! Riot: Yeah, actually, a Katy Perry CD sounds great. Is it to late to change mine? Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A BRUISED SUMMER!!! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! Puffles: On the elevnth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! My own set of wheels! Katrina: A tree made out of money! Skylar: A shineh door knob! Hikari: Eat people that call me *Kinz*! Holli: An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: A Katy Perry CD! Riot: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythic all-power gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: A BRUISED SUMMER!!!!!!! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree! G-f: On the twelveth day of Christmas. Please, Santa, give to me! One line of dialogue! Puffles: My own set of wheels! Katrina: A tree made out of money! Skylar: A shineh door knob! Hikari: Eat people that call me Kinz! Holli: An uber unicorn pillow pet! RD101: A Katy Perry CD! Riot: How about that anteater? It's a realistic request, right? (Skylar growls at Riot.) Wii: The hugest cookie ever! Secret: Ah, forget it! Dent: An undented face! Blanky: And a potatoe in a potatoe tree!!! Riot: ...I want what the blanket wants. (Skylar growls at Riot.) Category:Blog posts